Son of the moon Tom
by Foster118
Summary: Tom Jones Foster is the son of the night princess but can his help out the Mane six and Save Equestria with his magic more powerful then Celestia herself but not as powerful then Nightmare Moon his mother dark side who is inside him. Please Read and Reviews that will be nice thank you.


Planet Earth England London Essex West Thurrock.

It was another boring work day for Tom Jones Foster who at 5"11 his hair is the colour Red with abit of dark blue hit init and his have Glasses that can change darker when the Sun out bright his eyes colours are lite blue and he living on his own in a two bed room home own by the Thurrock council only paying about £350.00 a year that not bad for him. But in his younger year his Dad was looking after him because his mother near came back to see him again.

Tom is a Singer and his does play the Piano as well in his life starting at the age of 5 now his is 19 year old with a job that include Magic for sore. His does have some friends at the job their names are Aaron Terry and Aaron Rodgers are his new best friends after his left School and College his College was call Basildon Campus or know as South Essex Collage.

After his job Tom walk home before saying.

Tom" see you two in the morning I am of now to get home before the Sun go down.

Aaron T" ok Tom Enjoy your evening I see you to tomorrow mate.

Aaron R" yeah see you to tomorrow morning mate way not we meet up one day by the pub at 6pm one day it on me my friends?.

Aaron T" I up for it Aaron but what about you Tom?.

Tom" oh yeah I am up for it as well but what day will it be Aaron R?.

Aaron R" what about on Saturday when Football?.

Tom" Sore I am up for it.

Aaron T" me to mate.

Aaron R" good see you in the morning boys.

As Aaron r got in to his car and dive of. The other Aaron did the same thing but his walk to the bus stop to catch the Ensign 33 to get to Lakeside and for Tom who only walking home because he do not live fer from work but on his way back home his body start to get funny before his now back out.

Equestria Ponyville Library.

As Twilight was doing a new spell that make thing come to her and a Pony fall from the sky and in to her home and to Twilight surprised his have a pair of wing's but as she went a little closer it have a horn add it to the wings that them.

Twilight"his is a Ali...Alicorn but how Princess Celestia and Luna and Canada are the only three Alicorn in Equestria I another can about a Four Alicorn at tall I might have to write a letter about this to Princess Celestia.

Tom" Oh my head it Hart a bit to much.

As Tom look around to see where his is but once his look right his see a Purple unicorn pony looking at him for some reason but ask.

Tom" who are you and where am I?.

Twilight Sparkle" my name is Twilight Sparkle and you are in my home/Library the town you are in is called Ponyville.

Tom" well it nice to meet you Twilight and my name is Tom Jones Foster but please call me Tom.

Twilight" ok Tom.

Tom" Twilight do you have a mirror so I can have a look at myself?.

Twilight" Why yes I do. Spike can you get me my mirror please.

Spike" ok Twi.

As a baby Dragon came down with Twilight mirror and Said.

Spike" Twilight who are new Alicorn here.

Tom" hello there Spike my name is Tom Jones Foster but call me Tom.

Spike" ok Tom. Here the mirror you ask for Twi.

Twilight" Thank Spike here you go Tom.

As Twilight show him the mirror this body colour is Dark blue but not at dark as Princess Luna his mane is the same colour as his hair was Red with Dark blue in it and his tail was the same colour as well but more dark blue in it then Red. But his does not have a cutie Marks wet but his well soon.

But as for Twilight who got a letter and start to write to the Princesses about her new friends Tom Jones Foster.

Dear Princess Celestia

I use one off my new spell but half way through a new pony came thought like from another planet but his is A Alicorn pony princess you believe it but his is a nice stallion to talk to and his name is Tom Jones Foster but we called him Tom.

But if you have some FreeTime princess can you come by and welcome him his well.

From your faithful Student

Twilight Sparkle.

P.S tell Luna As well and Dr can come and see him too.

As Twilight ask Spike to said the letter of to princess Celestia and wait for some time so she can read the reply from Princess Celestia her self.

As she was talking to Tom about her life so far and Tom tell her about his life from Planet Earth a planet full of human.

But Twilight can not believed how the German army nearly rule all of European countries but the United Kingdom with a bit of help from Russian but a lot of help from the United Sates of America came in to won the war but all together the UK,USA,Candida,Russia Stop the German to win the war and to save the world from looking like hell.

As there was a bright white light come in to the room but when the light die down the was two pony that have Royal guar on. But as Twilight and Spike and Tom all b but one of them ask.

Princess Celestia" ah you must be Tom Jones Foster am I right?.

Tom" yes you are right. Princess Celestia.

Princess Celestia" Twilight must have tell you are name then.

Tom" yep she did.

As Twilight was Watching Luna.

Luna" Twilight can I talk to you in your room so no one can hear us?.

Twilight" ok princess.

As Twilight left with Luna so Celestia can talk to Tom about Luna.

Princess Celestia" Tom did you're Father ever tell you about your mother or her real name for sore?.

Tom" no I try to ask but his said no.

Princess Celestia" Will let me tell you. My sister Princess Luna is your mother because you have the same Eyes colour and mane and Tail as well.

Tom" WHAT I been I pony nearly all my life on earth but I as a human.

Princess Celestia" I know you where I was looking over you in your time on planet Earth but your two friends Aaron Rodgers and Aaron Terry are here as well but in Canterlot City my home with Luna as well.

Tom" WHAT my friends are here to.

Princess Celestia" yep why not see then tomorrow?.

Tom" Sore Princess Celestia.

Princess Celestia" if you like call me Celestia.

Tom" ok Celestia.

As the same time in Twilight room.

Princess Luna" Twilight the reason I want to talk to is about Tom.

Twilight" Why that then Luna.

Princess Luna" that is because I am his Real Mother.

Twilight" WHAT you never tell me this before Luna.

Princess Luna" becomes I think I will never see him again but thank you Twilight Sparkle Thank you to bring me beloving Son home.

Blushing Twilight" Your Welcome Luna.

As Twilight and Princess Luna came back down stairs Tom give his mother a real mother hug for the first time.

Princess Luna"I miss you every much son.

Tom" so do I mother.

Celestia and Twilight,Spike" Awwwwww bless them.

By the time those two done give hug and crying Luna said.

Princess Luna" I see you in the morning Son.

Princess Celestia" See you in the morning as well Twilight you can bring your friends along as well.

Twilight" ok princess.

Tom" see you Mother in the morning and I see you as well Celestia.

Princess Celestia and Luna" by Tom Enjoy your night.

Tom" I will.

As the Princesses left to go back to canterlot. As Tom and Twilight and Spike who cook the dinner for tonight's and after dinner Twilight show Tom to his new room at Twilight home and said.

Twilight" night Tom see you in the morning.

Tom" and you to Twilight.

As Twilight turn of the light for him and when to her room and got some Sleep.


End file.
